


Sarcasm

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [392]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Crack, Hallucifer, M/M, Sarcastic Hallucifer, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you write like a crack fic kind of with like sam and dean fucking and hallucifer making sarcastic comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at sarcasm so if this sucks that's why.  
> also i don't accept prompts here, only on my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com do i accept them

“D-Dean…” Sam grunted softly, as Dean worked two fingers inside of Sam. “Shit….”

“Better not.” Lucifer remarked from where he was lounging on the table.

Sam looked away, trying to focus on the pleasure Dean was giving him, whimpering as Dean’s other hand wrapped around his cock.

“Come on Sam, just can’t ignore me. I’m with you 24/7.”

“Dean, fuck…harder.” Sam groaned.

Dean started pumping his fingers faster, twisting and turning them, stretching Sam open, and Sam cried out.

“Really, Sam? Best you got? Not that much. Still here.”

Sam gripped at the sheets, pushing back on Dean’s fingers when Dean added another one, making Sam moan.

“Jeez, Sam. Could you  _be_  anymore obscene?” Lucifer scoffed watching Sam fuck back on Dean’s fingers.

“Fuck Sammy….feel so good around my fingers.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear.

“At least someone’s enjoying the show.” Lucifer scoffed. “What are you gonna do? Try to fuck your cares and problems away? Don’t think that’s how it works, buddy.” Lucifer said.

“Dean…fuck….want you to fuck me. I can take you. Wanna feel the burn.”

“Sure Sammy?” Dean asked, fingers freezing in Sam.

“Fuck yeah.” Sam said, turning back to see Lucifer still there, perched up on the table.

“Well is he gonna fuck you or be a pansy?” Lucifer asked.

Dean pulled his fingers free, and rolled on a condom, lubing it up and sinking inside.

Sam groaned at the stretch, and Dean started fucking Sam, too slowly.

“Wow, Sam. That is  _really_  slow? Is he gonna speed up or what?”

“Dean…” Sam grunted. “ _Fuck. Me._ ”

Dean started speeding up and Sam groaned pushing back. Dean jerked Sam off in time with each thrust, and Sam cried out, groaned, and panted.

“Fuck! Fuck, Dean!”  Sam moaned.

“At least you’re getting pleasure, I guess.” Lucifer said, crossing his arms. “But last I knew, I’m still here.”

Sam whined, feeling his orgasm rise, and he started rocking his hips back and forth, fucking himself in Dean’s hand and on Dean’s cock.

Sam’s breath started catching, and he knew he was close. He looked at Lucifer, seeing that he was starting to fade, and Sam moaned.

“Sam…” Lucifer said. “Seriously?”

“Fuck, gonna come Dean…I’m gonna come.”

Dean gave a thrust, and a slight twist to his wrist as he stroked Sam, and Sam came with a scream.

“Come on! Really Sa-” Lucifer disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

Dean came in the condom before grunting, and pulling out, lying Sam down.

“You good, Sam?” Dean asked, watching Sam pant, eyes shutting.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m good."  _For now. But that’s all I need._


End file.
